Nostalgia
by Qri
Summary: Y mientras Ciel se dejaba cambiar los ropajes, pensó en su padre nuevamente. Y le agradeció internamente por haber convivido juntos 10 años de su corta vida. —Feliz día, Papá. [One-shot]


**» Notas:** ¡Hola a todos! De nuevo yo rondando por Fanfiction… Bien, aquí en Venezuela ya es el día del Padre, así que… ¡Feliz día Papá! ¡Gracias por tus cuidados y no cuidados, también! ¡Y Feliz día a todos los Padres del mundo también! He decidido hacer este fanfic debido a que, en un pensamiento fugaz, imaginé a Ciel melancólico con esta fecha. Y sinceramente me conmovió. No sé si logré poner ese sentimiento en este fic, pero ya se hacen a la idea. Sepan disculparme.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Nostalgia**

.

.

.

* * *

 **C** iel se levantó temprano ese día. Aunque realmente no pudo pegar el ojo, y se mantuvo toda la noche despierto, se quedó allí entre las sábanas, esperando a que amaneciera. Fingiendo dormir para cuando su mayordomo llegó arrastrando aquel carrito y descorrió las cortinas, dando inicio a la rutina. Hizo una actuación digna de un Oscar, sorprendiéndose a sí mismo de sus cualidades actorales. Se revolvió entre las colchas cuando Sebastian le dio los buenos días, incluso soltó un bostezo y se sentó con el cabello enmarañado y las lagañas en sus pestañas.

Pero tratándose de Sebastian, nada podía ser más falso que eso.

— Hoy se ha levantado temprano, Joven Amo. Si acaso no durmió, claro está.

Y él lo sabía.

— Cállate y comienza a alistarme. —ordenó sintiéndose particularmente apático.

— Como ordene. —y así, el mayordomo comenzó a realizar su tarea, sin prestarle demasiada atención. Cambió el pijama por pantaloncillos y chaleco. Ajustó las medias y apretó el listón. Cepilló su cabello y le sirvió unos Canapés y el té matutino. — ¿Desea que le recite sus tareas para el día de hoy?

Ciel, sin dejar de mecer sus pies en el borde de la cama, asintió.

— Dentro de media hora vendrá la duquesa du Plessis-Bellieré para discutir la producción de la empresa Funtom en Francia. A las diez con treinta minutos de la mañana, el marqués Degrez continuará con sus lecciones de latín, luego de eso…

Y así, comenzó la rutina para el Conde Phantomhive.

[…]

Para cuando dieron las cinco de la tarde y el sol se estaba ocultando, Ciel, sabiendo que sus tareas habían terminado, se recostó en el sillón, sintiéndose demasiado pequeño para ocupar aquel puesto. Se había pasado todo el día firmando montañas de papeles, intentando atender a la lección de latín, y discutiendo asuntos de negocios con un total de diez personas. Su apetito se había desvanecido, y el plato con la merienda seguía intacto.

Sus dedos recorrieron el pulido escritorio y reparó en los papeles que yacían en él. Observó su perfecta caligrafía, y detalló su firma. _Ciel Phantomhive._ Él sabía muy bien que su nombre no debería estar escrito en ellos, ni en muchos otros. Él ni siquiera debería estar sentado en esa silla jugando a ser dueño de una juguetería, ni estar moviéndose en el bajo mundo como lo hacía. Debería estar montando a caballo con su prima Elizabeth, y jugando por las tardes en su amplio jardín. Tener partidas largas de ajedrez con su primo Edward y juguetear con su perro, si aún lo tuviera. No tendría que haber tomado las decisiones que tomó.

Y Vincent Phantomhive no debería de haber muerto.

Se sintió con un farsante. Tomando el lugar que no le correspondía aún. Jugando a ser como su padre, cuando no podía ser él mismo. Pero aun así, sonrió nostálgico. Porque sabía que un pedazo de su padre aún estaba con él.

Sebastian entró, tras haber tocado la puerta tres veces sin obtener respuesta. —He colocado las rosas en la tumba de su progenitor tal como lo pidió. ¿Desea hacer algo más para conmemorarlo en este día?

Ciel guardó silencio por unos instantes. Finalmente se decidió a responder. —No, así está bien. Es suficiente por hoy, Sebastian. Estoy cansado.

El mayordomo simplemente asintió guardando silencio. Retiró la cena intacta, y siguiendo la muda orden, guio a su joven amo hasta su habitación para cambiarlo.

Y mientras Ciel se dejaba cambiar los ropajes, pensó en su padre nuevamente. Y le agradeció internamente por haber convivido juntos 10 años de su corta vida. Sebastian cerró las cortinas, y se reverenció levemente para luego retirarse.

Ciel se acomodó en las colchas y suspiró quedamente. — _Feliz día, Padre._ —acarició sutilmente el anillo que en esta ocasión, no se permitió quitarse en ningún momento.


End file.
